


Everything We Never Meant To Say

by momentsinlove



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentsinlove/pseuds/momentsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rui and Nuno find comfort in each other after the Euros 2004 loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything We Never Meant To Say

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Cornerflag @ Livejournal, issue 9 under the theme: citius altius fortius. I make no claims to the characters nor am I making a profit from this. This is a complete work of fiction. All mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading! (I've also made a few changed from the original but not many)

Rui liked being alone the night before a match, everyone had their own routines and he was adamant in keeping his the same way, no matter what the situation. The knock at the door was a surprise, as most of the guys were either already in bed or off doing what they needed to do, making Rui curious as to who would be coming to him. He opened the door and saw Nuno staring up with those dark eyes, pushing his hair back, "Sorry about bothering you. I just... can't sleep. Too nervous, you know? I guess I need someone to talk to." Rui stepped out of the way of the door, opening it wider and letting Nuno in. He was not feeling up to company, but it was Nuno, and he couldn't exactly shut the door in his face and tell him to go away. Well he could but of course Nuno was his friend, his teammate and it wouldn't do that, no matter how annoyed or upset he was.

Nuno went to sit on Rui's bed, just staring down at his hands for a few seconds before looking back up, running a hand through his hair again. Nervous habit, Rui knew. "I just keep thinking about it, the game. I mean, what if..." "Don't think about it then. There isn't anything we can do but go out there and play our best. That's it."Nuno stared with his big brown eyes, still messing with the ends of his hair, "Why are you so calm about this?" Rui shook his head, leaning against the desk and staring back at Nuno, "I'm not. Trust me." Nuno scooted further up on the bed, looking around, "How come you only have one bed?" "I got lucky," Rui said with a smirk, and Nuno grinned back, he probably had bullied his way into getting the bed alone but no one would complain about that of course.

Nuno laid back, resting against the pillows, Rui shaking his head. He would make a sarcastic remark about getting comfortable, and Nuno would probably just make one back. That's how they tended to be around each other anyway, sarcastic with a hint of flirting underneath it all. Rui turned, walking to the bed and sitting on the foot of it, feeling movement behind him and hearing two thuds, glancing over to see Nuno' shoes on the floor. Nuno moved to lay on his back, stretching his legs out and moving his foot, rubbing it up Rui's back, just sighing, "I'm still nervous." "We all are. Trust me." Rui turned around, moving up the bed and sitting next to Nuno, just looking at him. "We've played great, you've played great. People will remember that." Nuno nodded, reaching out and taking Rui's hand, holding onto it tightly and closing his eyes, "I just hope we can make people proud." "I'd like to think we have already done that."

Nuno smiled, moving to rest his head on Rui's shoulders, hair tickling Rui's neck. Rui watched him, taking his hand from Nuno's and putting around the other man's waist, his fingers just under the thin shirt Nuno was wearing, gently stroking his skin. Nuno made an approving noise, Rui going further up, practically petting Nuno's stomach and it was quite ridiculous except the other man was making low, soft noises and that was everything Rui needed to hear. Nuno opened his eyes, looking up, reaching his fingers to stroke Rui's cheek, the corners of his mouth forming a small smile before going even again. Rui leaned down, kissing him gently, pressing his lips still against Nuno's for a few seconds before pulling back, with Nuno's mouth open, wanting more, "please?" Rui wished he could, for just a split second nearly did, forgetting the game, their room mates. Just Nuno and this room, but he didn't, and he shook his head, "Not tonight." Nuno briefly looked hurt before it passed, remembering that he was part of the team and couldn't be selfish and needy at a time like this. He sat up more, just fixing his shirt and pulling Rui's hand out from underneath it, turning to sit on the edge of the bed and leaning over to grab his shoes. Rui moved to sit behind Nuno, pressing his lips to the back of Nuno's neck. "Tomorrow." "What if-" "Tomorrow. I promise."

Nuno slipped his shoes on, standing up to look down at Rui, stroking his cheek before heading to the door, quietly leaving, Rui barely hearing the lock latching in place. He sighed, lying back, unsure if he would be able to sleep with a thousand thoughts racing through his head. He closed his eyes, wishing and hoping for sleep.

* * *

 

The moments after the game were the worst. Rui had never felt like this, had never felt a loss that had hurt this much. He looked around, the faces of his teammates mirroring his own. They said their thanks to the fans and waited for their medals, none of them wanting it but knowing they couldn't just leave. Rui saw Nuno, reaching for him and hugging him, Nuno sighing and clutching Rui's jersey in his hands, just pulling back slightly. Neither of them could find the words for the moment, not sure if there were words to help, so silence was the best for the moment. Leaving the stadium made it all too real, there were no celebrations, no trophy to accompany them back to the hotel. Pulling up, the rest of the team scattered like ants. Some went off with a wife or a girlfriend, sometimes another teammate, just needing to find comfort and solace in someone.

Rui headed to his room, knowing Nuno was behind him. They slipped into the room, Nuno reaching for Rui's hand, just holding it and kissing Rui, reaching his other hand up to rest it on Rui's face. "This is it, isn't it? This is the last time we'll have something like this." Rui had told the other man he would be retiring, knowing for sure this was it; this was the end to his Selecção career. Nuno kissed him again, using both hands now to hold onto Rui, as if he couldn't let Rui go, as if he was afraid he'd fly away at that moment. Rui smiled a bit, the first time in days, bringing his hands up to push Nuno's hair from his eyes, reaching his thumb to stroke Nuno's lip, tugging him further into the room.

Nuno went easily, reaching for Rui's shirt, pulling it up from his pants, trying to get them off Rui as quickly as he could. Rui reached for Nuno's clothes, their arms mingling as they stripped down, Nuno sitting on the bed, running his hands over Rui's waist and chest, leaning his forehead down and closing his eyes, feeling Rui's hands in his hair, moving down to massage his shoulders. Nuno made a soft noise, glancing up and kissing Rui's skin as he reached down, slipping his hand into Rui's underwear, feeling the other man's hardness. Rui took his hands away from Nuno to slip his underwear down, moving to lie back on the bed and patting the spot next to him, Nuno kicking his underwear off to the floor and moving next to Rui and kissing him again, throwing a leg over the older man as he rubbed against him.

Rui smiled, his hand traveling over Nuno's body, slipping between his thighs, Nuno gasping, pushing his hips towards Rui's hand, needing the contact. "Please, you promised." "I won't break it," Rui responded, rolling Nuno to his back, working his way down to be face to face with Nuno's cock, taking it in his hand and stroking him, making sure to watch Nuno's face as that was his favorite part after all. Nuno's eyes were half closed, his full lips slightly parted, his tongue peeking out as he took a deep breathe in his back arching up. Rui leaned his head down, licking at Nuno, fully taking Nuno's cock into his mouth, tongue flat against the warmth flesh as he moved his mouth. Rui used his hands to touch every inch of Nuno he could, to make sure he was creating as much pleasure for Nuno as he could, forgoing his own needs in the moment. Nuno needed it, craved it, biting on his own fingers a bit, putting his other hand on Rui's head and grabbing the curls a bit, just moaning, "Rui... Rui please." Nuno was close, Rui pulling off and taking Nuno back into his hand, moving it quickly up and down, taking his other hand to cup Nuno's balls and that was it, Nuno was coming onto his lower stomach, just feeling his muscles clench and the orgasm raced through his body. Nuno laid back just rubbing at his own chest and looking to Rui, tugging on his hand.

He wanted to make him happy, to repay what the other man had just done. They preferred it like this, didn't have to have penetration to be content. They did it a few times but it never made them quite as happy as this. Nuno felt Rui moving up the bed, kneeling and Nuno taking him into his mouth, glancing up at Rui and holding onto his hips, hearing the noises falling from Rui's mouth, making his now semi-soft cock twitch. Rui didn't need much, his body was slowly feeling the soreness and tiredness setting in. He needed the relief to make him pass out to forget this night as much as he could. Nuno tasted the saltiness in the back of his throat, the very beginnings of Rui's orgasm sticking as he pulled back to the tip, Rui emptying his load, making Nuno pull all the way off, just feeling it drip off his chin Rui reaching to  wipe at Nuno's chin, leaning down to kiss him, smiling.

"Shower?" "Shower." Rui helped Nuno off the bed and turned the shower on, stepping in with him and holding Nuno close, stroking his lower back. Nuno reached for the soap, running it over Rui's body, nearly worshipping it as he cleaned the other man, kissing his neck and feeling Rui turning him, taking the soap and running it over his back and lower, down over his ass, Nuno smiling a bit and looking back, "I'm still lucky." "Why is that?" "I'm going to have you around for a few years at least, with Benfica. I don't have to lose you just yet." Rui laughed slightly. "You aren't going to lose me ever." "I guess I'm stuck then, huh?" "Yeah, I guess you are." Nuno smiled, closing his eyes as they finished up, savoring the warm water a bit longer before getting out, Nuno kissing Rui again.

"You should sleep. I'll see you in the morning." "Where are you going to go?" "I'm going to sleep, maybe I'll dream of a better final." He shrugged, pulling his clothes back on his now dry body, only managing to get half the buttons done, just smiling. "You know you said that I've played great, but I do want you to know, you were - are - the best Rui. If you wanted to stay, well..." "Nuno, I'm not. Other people deserve to be on this team." "So do you." Nuno hugged him again. "I guess it's wishful thinking. Hoping you won't leave." "We've already discussed this. Don't make it harder on me."

Nuno stepped away, lips quirking into a smile. "I like making things harder for you." They both laughed, Rui playfully pushing at him. "That was cheesy." "It was. We are both tired, we should sleep." Nuno turned heading to the door and feeling Rui behind him, Nuno getting the door and stepping out, "I just... thank you. For everything." "This isn't a goodbye, Nuno. It is a goodnight. You'll see me in the morning."

Nuno nodded. He would: things weren't perfect right now and they weren't what he wanted but their lives and careers weren't over. There was always more in the future, more to look forward to. Rui shut the door. He wasn't happy and he wasn't looking forward to a lot of things but in the end he would always have Nuno. Always have someone there by his side, making the bad feel not so awful, someone to give him hope.


End file.
